


Just a cliché marriage proposal

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Because I can't resist a lot of dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Naruto and Sasuke give no privacy to anyone, Naruto likes ramen, no beta we die like men, this is very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.Just a fluffy proposal fic between Kakashi and Iruka, followed by Team 7's usual shenanigans.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is super old, like literally one of the first things I wrote. Still, I'm posting it now because I feel like it!

The early morning sun cast strings of pale yellows and pinks across the forest. It was calm, a picture of silence and tranquility, and Kakashi Hatake was sitting on a small log, his favourite 'Icha Icha' book in hand. So far, the day had been somewhat boring and uneventful overall, so Kakashi had spent his time alone in the depths of the Forest, the usual training ground he used to teach his three students of group 7.

He had to admit, it was rather nice. Nobody to bother him, his students on a day off, the other Shinobi off doing whatever they usually did. On a day like this he'd usually be spending all day with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to train them, so the silence and peace was a pleasant change. However, he couldn't help but miss one person in particular.. Iruka Umino.. The beautiful bastard that won his heart. How exactly had he done so? He hadn't the slightest clue on how the fellow shinobi had won him over, it simply happened. From the very first moment Kakashi's dark eyes met the other's, he fell head over heels. However, what was even better was the fact that Iruka rather obviously felt the same way about him. The chunin could barely even contain his own feelings for Kakashi and he had to admit it was somewhat adorable.

The way he would fumble around with his words when Kakashi caught him off guard, that pale pink blush that crept onto his cheeks whenever they were close.. It was utterly to die for.

So Kakashi made it his goal to tease and whisper hushed, flirtatious comments and remarks into the other teacher's ear at every moment he got. Even just the flushed, dumbfounded expression on Iruka's flawless face whenever Kakashi made a move was enough to give the silver haired jōnin the satisfaction he wanted.

Unsurprisingly, it didn't take too long before he finally managed to privately ask the the other teacher on a date. Iruka had quite happily accepted and not too long later, they were officially a couple. Well, it was official to them and only them- they preferred to keep it to themselves to prevent any questions. Even their most perceptive students, Sakura and Sasuke, were completely oblivious to it all. Nobody else knew! Almost nobody.. None other than Anko Mitarashi had wandered in on the two of them one night and she was just oh-so-fucking smug about it. However, that was a long time ago.. A year and a half ago , actually. 

Anyways, anyways, back to the present. Kakashi sat in the forest, nothing more than the birds to create a sweet chirping in the background. He flicked over another page of his 'Icha Icha Paradise' book, eyes fixed to the page. However, just as he turned the page, he heard a smug, chuckling voice from just beside him.

"Really? Reading that again?"  
Iruka Umino- just the person he wanted to see. Trust him to sneak up on the silver haired teacher just as things started to get good.

"Hm? This? You know you like it too, I'm sure you'd just love it if we maybe tried something out from it sometime too, Iruka," Kakashi teased in response as he closed the book. He felt Iruka's arms wrap around his shoulders as the shorter shinobi hugged him from behind.

"Oh, be quiet, Kakashi," he laughed with a smile, "You know how long it took for me to find you? I've been looking all over the forest for hours."

"Well you found me now, so stop complaining. I'm pretty glad too, I was just about to start heading home to see you."

Kakashi pushed himself up from his seat in preparation to leave to head home, however Iruka quickly slid in front of him. "Wait- there's something I.. There's something I want to ask you first."

His curiosity piqued, Kakashi raised an eyebrow and paused. "Alright, what is it?"

Iruka glanced towards the ground, his tanned cheeks picking up a faint glow of pink as he swallowed down any of his fear. Slipping a hand into his pocket, Iruka soon pulled out a small box, clutching it tightly in his hand.

"I was just thinking.. Since, you know.. We've been together for a year and a half.." Iruka was struggling to keep his eyes fixed on Kakashi, glancing desperately off into every other direction with nervous eyes. Somehow, Kakashi couldn't quite put it all together yet, he was just staring with the same blank, unwavering expression he usually had. 

"I was wondering if.." Iruka began to panic, his heart racing at a thousand beats per minute. His mind completely deflated and there was only one thing he could think of doing in the moment. Rather than finish his words, he clumsily shoved the small box out towards Kakashi, almost dropping it in the process. Kakashi took the box in surprise, still not yet catching on to what was going on. Curious, he opened the small wooden box, and as soon as he saw the contents he swore he was about to die.

Inside was a ring. 

A beautiful ring engraved with a small leaf symbol on the bottom and multiple cleanly cut diamonds placed around the outside of the ring, each gem glistening in the midday sun. Then, to top it all off were the initials 'KH+IU' engraved on the inside of the ring.

"That was a shit attempt at a proposal," stated Kakashi bluntly, Iruka deflating in response to the remark.

"I'm sorry, I panicked!"

"Yeah, no shit,"

"I need to retry that.. I'm sorry,"

"No need."

"What?"

"I already made my decision."

For a moment Iruka felt his heart skip a beat. This was it, it was all over. That one very moment marked the end of it all, he'd fucked up so badly..

"Yes."

"what!?"

"I said yes. You're not deaf, are you?"

The chunin's face lit up immediately, like a child in a sweet shop. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's chest, sending the taller shinobi stumbling back a few steps in the process. Although he was caught off guard, the taller shinobi simply smiled beneath his mask and returned the gesture, tightly wrapping his arms around Iruka and holding him closely.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were going to say no!"

"Why? You're the person I love more than anyone in this life, spending the rest of my days with you would be an absolute pleasure."

"Thank you.. Thank you so much, Kakashi.."

"I should be thanking you. You did all this."

The two tightened the hug, Iruka especially overjoyed as he rested his head against Kakashi's chest.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is pretty old, but I'm posting it anyways!

"Where the hell is he?! I thought he said he'd stop being so late!" Sakura huffed, her arms crossed as her brows furrowed in annoyance. Once again, Kakashi Hatake was late for their early morning training session.

"I know! Plus, he's even later than he usually is!" Naruto agreed with a whine. The three teenaged students of team 07 all stood together on bridge just outside of their usual training grounds- a large secluded forest where almost nobody could bother and interrupt them. They'd already been there for roughly an hour at this point and honestly they were sick of it. The one time they had all managed to arrive on time with no complications, their teacher just had to be extra late!

The three of them had nothing to do! Well, almost nothing; Naruto was persistently attempting to flirt with his dark haired boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha; Sakura was writing small notes of ideas for her girlfriend Ino; and Sasuke was watching in amusement as Naruto completely and utterly failed to flirt with him, then returning the gesture right back at him, though he was far smoother in comparison.

Finally, as if he'd been waiting for those exact words, none other than Kakashi Hatake appeared behind them up with a relaxed and somewhat joyful expression, his left eye and lower face covered as usual.

"Sorry about that, I just- uh- got lost on the way of life," He chuckled, using the same pathetic excuse as usual. However, he didn't seem like his usual self when he was late either.. He appeared to be a bit more tired, and his greyish-silver hair was a mess, even compared to the usual state of it. There was something else too.. The students just couldn't quite put their finger on it.. Wait- finger! That's it!  
Kakashi was wearing his usual fingerless gloves that cut off at the second knuckle, but upon closer inspection there was a faint raised line on one of his fingers beneath the glove. The first to notice was Sasuke, of course, who didn't think too much of it at first, however he soon became curious.

"Took you long enough!" The blonde teen grumbled as he looked over towards the teacher. Kakashi, however, didn't seem to care all too much about the students' harsh glares.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down. I have something fun to do for training today, so quit your whining."

This did catch the interest of both Sakura and Naruto, not so much Sasuke, and they both shut up to let the jōnin continue.  
"Remember the first ever task I gave you three?"

"You mean the bell test?"

"Exactly. The two bell test."

"We're doing that again?! I thought you said we were doing something fun.." Naruto hissed as he scrunched up his face. The last time they did this he almost ended up without lunch!

"Quit your complaining, you're older and more mature now, I'm sure you can do it. Now, I want to get straight into this, I was a little later than usual after all." The three students nodded, each of them quite annoyed at the fact that they were having to do this ridiculous task again.

They all rushed off into the forest around them and Kakashi took out a copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise', opening it to the page he was last reading. Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's wrist just as they passed a few trees and pulled him down into a bush beside them to prevent the perverted teacher from hearing their conversation or seeing them talking.

"Woah, woah, bit risky doing that here of all places, Sasuke!" Naruto laughed as they crouched down.

"Shut up, you idiot. I want you to look at something and tell me if you see anything odd about it, okay?"

"Really? I'm pretty sure there wasn't anything odd about that the last time I checked, so you should be fine. Of course, I'm still happy to take a look anyway."

"Can you take me seriously for two fucking minutes, Naruto? Look at Kakashi-sensei, tell me if you see anything that isn't usually there."

"Fine, fine, gimme two seconds." Naruto shuffled out of the bushed for a moment, squinting his eyes to get a better look at the tall figure currently flipping another page of his x rated book. 

He quickly returned back to see Sasuke and shrugged, "Nope, no idea what you're on about."

"Look closely at his left hand."

Following Sasuke's instructions, the blonde boy nodded and took a second look, this time focusing on the left hand that was currently holding the book. Then he saw it. "Ohh, yeah I know what you mean! There's something under his glove! Kinda like a ring!"

"Exactly. Aren't you curious?"

Naruto thought for a moment before grinning and nodding eagerly. "Yeah, actually! Want to go check it out?"

Sasuke was already on his feet and heading around the edge of the training area, signaling to the hyperactive blonde to cause a distraction from the front as he went in to attack from behind.

With a smirk, Naruto hopped out from the bushed into the opening ahead of Kakashi, giving the silver haired teacher a bright wave.  
"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei! I know we're in training and all that, but can I talk to you for a second! I really need a bit of relationship advice for me an' Sasuke!"  
The teacher glanced up from his book and gave the blonde student a puzzled and dumbfounded expression. Why was he asking him of all people? Maybe the Icha Icha books? Or maybe they'd found out about him and Iruka.. No, that was impossible..

"Naruto, now isn't the time."  
He grumbled with a sigh, shaking his head.

"Awe, come on! I really need some advice, and I'm pretty sure those Icha Icha books of yours could come on handy!"

"You two better not be planning anything perverted, you're only 15."

"You're one to talk! You're reading those things 24/7, day and night, even during conversations and fights!"

As Kakashi was busy talking with Naruto, the dark haired teenager was running up from behind him in complete silence. Luckily, with their new and improved training in stealth and strength, Sasuke was able to catch Kakashi just at the right moment and tackled him down to the ground without giving him any time to react. 

With a sharp hiss, Kakashi landed on the grass below them, Sasuke keeping him held down with both arms pulled tightly behind his back as he struggled to get out of the hold. "Impressive, Sasuke. I'm guessing you'll be taking the two bells for you and Naruto now?"

"Actually, I have something more important that I need to check first." He laughed, Naruto rushing closer towards them to see the bug reveal.

"What on earth on you on about?"

Sasuke grinned smugly and pulled the glove from Kakashi's left hand. Beneath it, as expected, was a ring. It was absolutely beautiful, small diamonds placed around the edges and beneath it the symbol of their village- a small leaf.

Naruto immediately snatched it up from Kakashi's finger, leaving the teacher to watch in horror as his two students looked into ever detail of his newest, most prized possession. "Oooh- looks super cool! So, tell us, Kakashi-sensei! Who's the lucky lady?"

Naruto taunted with a chuckle, the jōnin now even more determined to get out of Sasuke's grip. "Hey! Get off of that! It's none of your damn business!"

Naruto held the ring closer to his face, inspecting every millimetre of it. He then noticed small initials engraved on the inside of the ring. "Hey, Sasuke! Look! There's some initials here.. KH-that's Kakashi-Sensei- and IU.. Any idea who that could be?"

Sasuke only shrugged in reply, no idea whatsoever who this 'IU' person was. "Come on, Kakashi-sensei! Please tell us! I really, really wanna know! We won't tell anyone, honestly!" Naruto crossed his heart as he spoke, a hopeful expression on his face.

"No! For the last time, no! It doesn't concern you two!"

"You're no fun.."

Kakashi finally managed to push Sasuke up from his back, ignoring the comments and grabbing the small ring from Naruto, leaving Sasuke collapsed on the ground.

"That's it. Class is dismissed for today, I need to calm down." Kakashi groaned, rolling his eyes as he slipped the ring back onto his finger. With not another word, Kakashi began to wander off away from the training ground in a huff.

"Damn brats.. Always getting into things that don't involve them.."

As soon as Kakashi was out of earshot, the students were already muttering amongst themselves.  
"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Think he's going to see his fiancé or whatever?"

"Probably."

"Should we follow him?"

"Nah, we'd get killed. Want to get food instead? I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry.. But sure. Ramen sound good to you?"

"Ramen's always good for me!"

The two young teenagers pushed themselves up from the ground and head off towards their usual ramen place at a slow pace.

Just as they neared the ramen shop, however, Naruto got an idea. "Want to go beg Iruka-sensei to get us some ramen? Y'know, so we don't have to spend any money?"

"Isn't that bad?"

"Nah, it's fine! I can give him something in return- like a cool secret!"

"You're planning on telling him about Kakashi-sensei's ring, aren't you.."

"Yep! Now let's go! It isn't too far!" Sasuke didn't even get the chance to agree or disagree before Naruto was dragging him off towards Iruka's place by the wrist. It thankfully only took a few minutes to get there.

The two of them knocked on the door, however got no response. The same when they knocked a second time too. Nothing. Naruto pressed an ear to the door to check if he could hear anyone inside, and what he heard seriously surprised him.

"Babe, I have work to do,"  
It was Iruka's voice. As far as Naruto knew, Iruka was single as ever, certainly nobody to be calling 'babe'. His curiosity piqued, he got Sasuke to press his ear against the door to listen as the conversation inside continued.

"Come on, work can wait.."

That voice seemed awfully familiar..

"Seriously, Kakashi, I have work to do,"

Oh. Kakashi.  
'KH' and 'IU'.  
The initials were finally making sense.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother with wide eyes filled with utter shock. What on earth were they hearing?! Kakashi and Iruka?! Their two teachers!? Unfortunately, their bad luck didn't end there. As they leaned against the door, it gave way, swinging inwards and leaving the two boys in a crumpled heap on the floor.

There, right in front of them, were their two teachers, both extremely flustered and with wide eyes. Kakashi had his arms wrapped around Iruka from behind, and the dark haired chunin was leaning into him with an embarrassed expression.

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Stay safe, stay home, and read more fanfiction~!


End file.
